Traumas
by Last Tears
Summary: Bella, o como todos la llamaban " Goshtgirl" es una chica con mucho dinero. Su supuesta amiga Ángela no es lo que parece, y mientras acude a la terapia de una psicologa va aprendiendo como volver a confiar en los demás y a como enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

Era un miércoles por la mañana, el sol brillaba en el cielo y hacía de este día un día caluroso. Yo me dirigía a la consulta de la psicóloga que me habían asignado en el centro de menores, la consulta de la doctora Esme Cullen. No fue demasiado difícil encontrarla, ya que su consultorio privado era uno de los más famosos de Forks.

Entré en el edificio, y me encontré una pequeña sala con las paredes blancas, y el suelo de mármol. La puerta de la entrada estaba enfrente de una gran ventana que mostraba el exterior del consultorio como algo lejano y ajeno.

Vi a una señora mayor y me dirigí hacia ella para preguntarle por mi turno.

-Buenos días, jovencita, soy la Señora Cope, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Buenos días, verá... Tengo una cita con la doctora Cullen.

-Ah sí, dime tu nombre por favor.

-Isabella Swan, si no recuerdo mal, era a las doce menos cinco.

-Oh, sí, siéntate por favor, enseguida te atenderá. Está con otra paciente, pero no tardará demasiado.

Le hice caso y me senté en una de los cómodos sillones que había al lado de las grandes ventanas. Minutos después salió la psicóloga. Era alta, delgada pero no anoréxica, con el pelo largo y castaño, y una sonrisa extremadamente dulce que por un momento me hizo entristecer y recordar cosas de mi pasado.

_Todo pasó demasiado deprisa…, fui a la habitación…, todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada excepto su cuerpo..., estaba inerte, sin vida..., el tarro estaba junto a ella…, solo que daban 2 pastillas…_

_El tarro era nuevo…, lo había comprado para las noches que tenía insomnio…, y ahora estaba casi vacío… No lo pude soportar…, empecé a gritarle…, pero ya no podía hacer nada…, todo se había acabado…_

-Esme, ésta es Isabella Swan...- le dijo la señora Cope.

-Oh, cariño, ¡pasa!- me dijo ella al instante.

No pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas, hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que nadie me hablaba con tanto cariño… eso me recordaba a mi madre.

Entramos en una gran habitación, de forma cuadrada. La puerta estaba situada justo en el centro y en frente de esta, en el otro extremo de la habitación, había una gran y elegante chimenea. A la izquierda de la puerta había un escritorio de roble, con papeles ordenados por encima y una gran lámpara. Detrás del escritorio, otra grande ventana parecida a la de la habitación anterior mostraba un paisaje verde y húmedo. No puedo decir que no me asombró todo esto, ya que en los últimos cuatro meses había pasado prácticamente encerrada en una habitación con dos camas y un solo baño. Cuando salí de mi asombro me dirigí al sillón que estaba al lado de la chimenea, y en el que supuse que íbamos a iniciar la terapia.

-Túmbate cielo- me dijo la doctora Cullen- Relájate, y cuando estés preparada no tienes más que cerrar los ojos y empezar a hablarme de lo que sientes.

Lo pensé un momento, sintiéndome confusa, pero decidí que debía empezar, y cuanto antes, mejor.

- Ocurrió hace ya casi un año, mis padres tuvieron una temporada de crisis matrimonial. No había día que no discutieran por algo... mi padre casi nunca estaba en casa, y mi madre empezó a pensar que tenía otra mujer. Tras millones de intentos de hacer entrar en razón a mi madre, mi padre, Charlie, se rindió. Una tarde cuando yo llegué del instituto, vi a mi madre con la mirada perdida. Yo sabía que algo ocurría, pero ella insistió en negármelo, me dio un fuerte abrazo, lleno de angustia y subió a su habitación diciéndome que estaba muy cansada. Decidí dejarle su espacio y me dispuse a ducharme y ponerme algo cómodo para la larga tarde de deberes que me esperaba. Cuando salí de la ducha mi madre se arrojó sobre mí, me dijo que me quería con una voz que expresaba dolor y se fue a su habitación. Me asustó esto, pero mi madre había tenido actitudes muy raras todo ese tiempo. - Tuve que parar para beber un poco de agua y secarme las lágrimas- Tardé cuatro o cinco horas en salir de mi habitación y ayudarle a mi madre a hacer la cena.

Cuando bajé las escaleras y fui a la cocina, allí no había nadie. Llamé a mi madre por todos los rincones de mi casa y finalmente fui a buscarla a su habitación... Y allí estaba ella, con su cuerpo sin vida, tendida en la cama en la que tantas veces me subía cuando era pequeña. En ese momento no supe reaccionar y lo único que hice fue gritarle que despertara. No podía asumir el hecho de que estuviese muerta y no pudiese volver a ver como sonreía. Llamé a papá y cuando llegó le acompañaban otros policías y una ambulancia. Sacaron el cuerpo de mi madre y aún recuerdo la cara de mi padre cuando la vio sobre la cama. Él, desde ese momento, no ha habido día en el que no se haya sentido culpable por la muerte de mamá. Pero yo no puedo vivir con la idea de que fui yo la última persona que la vio con vida. Si hubiese estado con ella esa tarde... ¡no habría pasado nada de eso! - No pude continuar, simplemente, mis palabras no emitían ningún sonido.

-Cariño, tranquilízate. Si quieres podemos hablar de esto otro día. Solamente escucha este consejo que te doy... NO puedes culparte por lo que ocurrió esa noche. Tú no tuviste la culpa, tu madre tuvo sus motivos… ¿acaso piensas que os dejaría a tu padre y a ti por una tontería? Piensa que si hizo eso fue por un motivo muy importante. ¿O preferirías que estuviera aquí sufriendo todos los días...?

¡Cuánta razón tenía! Todo lo que dijo, lo dijo con un tono de cariño, intentando que no me afectaran más sus palabras. Comprendí que sus palabras no me harían sentir mejor ahora, pero me ayudarían a superarlo en un futuro. Me dijo que no hacía falta que siguiera hablando de eso y poco después terminamos la primera consulta.

Salí corriendo de la consulta. Nadie podía verme así… Me encerré en mi coche. Allí me desahogué…

Todas las noches me pasaba, pero nadie me había visto. Lo que más me dolía era que Charlie ya no era el que era…, nunca estaba en casa ni en la comisaria…, cuando ella nos dejó nuestras vidas no fueron las mismas…

_Ya había pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido…, ya pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido…, yo ya no sonreía… y Charlie ya no estaba en casa…, en nuestro mundo ya no había color…, todo era negro._

Cuando llegue a casa todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Como siempre. Preparé la cena…, solo mi plato ya que Charlie no vendría a cenar como siempre…

Una vez cenada, me fui a mi cuarto a hacer los deberes de ese día. Puse uno de los CDs que había comprado últimamente. Puse en el reproductor Apology de Alesana. Me encanta ese grupo.

Empezaron los primeros acordes… y hay estaba yo sumergida en mi mundo.

Sweat drips in my eyes…screams of lust we cry

Tonight you are everything to me…you're everything…

_Estaba en la clase…, todo el mundo me mira mal a causa de la muerte de mi madre…_

_No tenía amigos…, Estaba sentada en mi pupitre de Física. Desde que estaba sola, esta materia se me daba bien al igual que Trigonometría._

You're everything to me no more

As I wake from this perfect dream

I'll escape from Eden's walls…

Can I not stay and live this lie?

Go away and I'll think only of myself

_Se __me acercó una chica popular…, ya empezaba lo de todos los días._

_-¿Qué tal tu madre?... A no!!... que se suicidó.- siempre era lo mismo. Pase del comentario, pero lo que dijo a continuación no lo soporte._

And to think that you would not be scared

Or surprised if I'd severed all these ties

…this is the end…

I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight

Help me get over you

One last false apology

Help me get over you

_-Así que tienen razón…, como no os soportaba ni a ti no a tu padre…, por que sois unos mala sangre…-no la deje continuar le pegue una bofetada._

_-No te atrevas a decir eso…_

I feel so numb to see this bitter

End of beautiful illusions…would this be the same?

Broken pieces will not mend to save our past now…go away…

I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight

Help me get over you

One last false apology

Help me get over you

Now we must let go…urgency overwhelms me as

I must restrain my flood of tears

I refuse to be slave to your false beauty again…

I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight

Help me get over you

One last false apology

Help me get over you

La canción llegó a su fin…, no podía olvidar nada de lo que me había pasado durante este año… Todo había ido de mal en peor…, mi madre muerta…, mi padre alcohólico…, y yo marginada.


	2. Chapter 2

Empecé con mis tareas. Todo era demasiado fácil, no me mantuvieron mucho tiempo ocupada. Cuando terminé, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama…, soñé con unos ojos verdes que me miraban con cariño.

Cuando desperté apague la alarma del móvil, me levanté y me vestí con lo primero que vi. Una camiseta de un esqueleto, unos pantalones pitillos negros y una converse negra y otra de estrellitas. El pelo me lo deje suelto y me puse un lazo lila.

Cuando baje a la cocina, Charlie ya no estaba. Me preparé el desayuno y salí directa hacia mi coche (), vale…, era lujoso, pero mi abuela al morir me había dejado mucho dinero.

Al llegar al instituto me di cuenta que todavía no había llegado nadie. Me fui directamente a la clase de música. Me encanta estar en esa clase…, ahí puedo ser como soy. Cogí el instrumento que más me gustaba del grupo de música del instituto. El piano y comencé a tocarlo. Me encantaba esa canción y sobre todo el grupo… Empecé a tocarlas teclas y ya me había sumergido en mi mundo.

_Tengo que decirte lo que siento por dentro,_

_Podría engañarme a mí mismo, _

_Pero es verdad _

_No hay manera de negarlo cuando veo tus ojos,_

_Nena me estoy volviendo loco por ti _

_Viví tanto tiempo pensando que el amor es ciego_

_Pero todo en ti me dice que es el momento Es para siempre, esta vez_

_Lo sé y no hay duda en mi mente _

_Por siempre, hasta que se me acabe la vida _

_Nena te voy a amar para siempre_

_Escucho el eco de una promesa que hice _

_Cuando eres fuerte puedes defenderte_

_Pero esas palabras se alejan cuando veo tu rostro_

_No, no quiero seguir solo _

_Nunca pensé que pondría mi corazón en la línea_

_Pero todo en ti me dice que es momento_

_Es para siempre, esta vez _

_Lo sé y no hay duda en mi mente _

_Por siempre, hasta que se me acabe la vida, _

_Nena te voy a amar para siempre_

_- ¡Sí! Veo mi futuro cuando veo tus ojos_

_Tomé tu amor para revivir mi corazón_

_Porque viví mi vida creyendo que el amor es ciego_

_Pero todo en ti me dice que es el momento _

_Es para siempre, esta vez _

_Lo sé y no hay duda en mi mente_

_Por siempre, hasta que se me acabe la vida_

_, Nena te voy a amar para siempre _

_Es para siempre, esta vez _

_Lo sé y no hay duda en mi mente _

_Por siempre, hasta que se me acabe la vida,_

_Nena te voy a amar para siempre._

Es extraño, aunque mi forma de vestir y quizá la apariencia con la que me veían los demás dijese lo contrario, siempre había sido una chica muy romántica. Lo que no me gustaba era que los demás pensaran que por ser romántica y sensible era una chica frágil y me tuvieran pena, por eso no dejaba salir esa faceta mía con muchas personas. Nunca me había enamorado, y no soportaba la típica pregunta de todas las chicas cotillas... ¿quién es? ¿Quién te gusta?

Simplemente porque a ellas las deslumbraran los primeros guaperas sin cerebro que pasase por delante suyo, no significaba que yo tuviera que estar enamorada. Seguí tocando y acordándome de canciones hasta que de repente entró mi mejor amiga y me sacó de mis pensamientos...

-Bella, Bella, date prisa o llegaremos tarde a clase!

-Oh perdona Ángela, no sabía que eran ya las ocho y veinte.

Después de eso nos dirigimos a la segunda planta del gran instituto de Forks. Mi amiga Ángela no era como una de las tantas chicas que necesitaban algo que decir en todo momento, de esas que siempre estaban hablando de sus cosas y de las que no sabían respetar tu espacio. No, ella era una chica guapa, muy popular. Sabía cómo tratar a cada persona. Pero el problema era que era MUY POPULAR...

Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de las razones por las que realmente "era" mi amiga. En cuanto a su físico… Era guapa, pero no la típica rubia exuberante del equipo de animadoras, su pelo era negro y largo, con un flequillo recto . Sus ojos eran de un color miel y su piel era de un tono marrón claro. Era delgada y alta, la chica perfecta de segundo de bachiller para el chico perfecto, guapo y sin cerebro del equipo de fútbol.

Después de salir del aula de música nos dirigimos a la clase con el señor Banner. Ella puso la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño antes de entrar, y tuve que hacerlo yo sola, como siempre. No sabía como lo hacía, que siempre terminaba yo entrando y saliendo sola de las aulas. No era que no pudiese relacionarme con los demás, era que **no quería! **Por eso me negué a hacer más amigas que Ángela, cosa de la que después me arrepentiría.

Entré en la clase, y al parecer todavía no había empezado todavía… Busqué un asiento libre, pero como siempre, cuando me acercaba a uno me decían que estaba ocupado aunque fuese mentira. Siempre acababa sentada detrás, sola.

El profesor anunció que un alumno nuevo iba a estar en la clase. A continuación entró un chico alto, de cabello cobrizo con destellos dorados, ojos verdes… que me eran familiares. El profesor le dijo que se sentará donde hubiera un sitio libre y cuál es la noticia… el asiento de al lado de mí era el único asiento libre. Me fijé en su vestimenta, era extraño encontrar a alguien que vistiera más o menos como yo, solo que el con ropa de chico.

El chico avanzó hacia a mí, entre cuchicheos de cómo estaba y de cómo se atrevía a sentarse con alguien como yo. Cuando llegó al lado mío se sentó en su sitio y me miró.

-Hola… Me llamó Edward Cullen…tú debes ser Isabella Swan.-me quede callada, como que aquel chico dueño de esos ojos verdes, podía saber mi nombre y no mi apodo.

-Hola…mejor Bella…-tartamudee nerviosa de que Edward no se hubiera alejado.

La clase transcurrió tranquila. Edward no había hablado más y yo no quería hacerlo hablar. Al sonar el timbre caminé directa hacia Ángela, pero en cuanto me vio empezó a reírse con sus ``amigas´´.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí…, si es _**Goshtgirl**_, ¿qué quieres?-siempre igual, se burlaba e mí delante de todos y luego en privado se disculpaba, estoy harta de ser una muñeca. Viendo mí silencio, añadió: Que…, ¿has visto un fantasma?- A continuación todos empezaron a reírse. No aguante más me fui directa al cuarto de baño. Allí lloré de rabia e impotencia… ¿Por qué me dejaba humillar?... A sí porque soy una cobarde…

Alguien entró al cuarto de baño. Reconocí por las pisadas que era Tanya, Jessica y Lauren.

_Otra vez humillada…, ¿por qué no hacía nada? Unos pasos me alertaron de que alguien había entrado al baño._

_-No sé cómo Ang puede seguir viéndose con ``esa´´ a escondidas-dijo Jessica._

_-Tiene que seguir fingiendo con ella, porque así le va sacando dinero-dijo Lauren._

_-Pero aun así, ¡que sacamos nosotras?-preguntó Jessica._

_-No te das cuenta..., Ang le saca ropa, accesorios,... y después nos da algo. Claro que ganamos.-esta vez la que habló fue Tanya._

_Dicho esto las tres se fueron del baño. Ese día descubrí que no tenía ni siquiera alguien para poder hablar..._

Esta vez no les di tiempo a que dijeran algo. Salí del aseo en el que estaba y me puse a mirarme en el espejo. Me arregle el pelo y me pinte la raya del ojo para disimular un poco las ojeras. Cuando me vieron empezaron a preguntar cosas...

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tanya.

-Arreglarme, ¿es que no puedo?-dije tranquila.

-No deberías haber dicho eso. Y menos contestarme.-me dijo una Tanya muy furiosa.

No quería meterme en problemas así que me fui de allí directa a mi próxima clase.

**Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo…, espero que os valla gustando la historia.**

**Tengo que decir que esta historia la estamos escribiendo dos personas(Andrea C y Belen Cullen), los capítulos están escritos por las dos.**

**No sé que más decir la verdad…**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo^^.**

**Adiós^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La clase que me esperaba antes de la hora del almuerzo paso de una forma extrañamente rara... y por una vez esto me asustó. Tenía un mal presentimiento...**

**Salí de la clase a un ritmo nervioso y lo peor es que no sabía por qué. Cuando me senté en el comedor, como de costumbre, en una mesa sola, Ángela se acercó con su cara de inocente. Con esa máscara que había mantenido por tanto tiempo y la que no sabía que se le había caído. Ángela llegó a mi mesa y se sentó en la silla que había a mi lado.**

**-Hola Bells, ¿a que no sabes lo que me han hecho ahora las idiotas de Tanya y Lauren?**

**-Ángela... ¿te crees que me importa?**

**Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro.**

**-Esto…Bells, ¿qué te pasa?  
-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti.**

**-No soy yo la que ha pasado de su mejor amiga.**

**-Espera espera… Me he perdido, ¿dices que soy tu mejor amiga? **

**-Claro Bells, ¿quién si no?**

**-Eres una embustera!**

**-Pero, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE OCURRE, BELLA SWAN? -esto último lo dijo levantándose de la silla y gritando.**

**-¿QUE QUÉ ME OCURRE?¡¡¿QUE QUÉ ME OCURRE!!?- No pude controlar mis nervios y termine levantándome de la silla y chillando yo también. - Pues me pasa que eres una interesada, una falsa y una hipócrita!**

**Solo estás conmigo por mi dinero, SOLO TE INTERESA ESO DE MÍ!**

**-Pe…Pe…Pero quién te ha dicho eso?!- Me dijo con una cara de total inocencia, como si fuese a creerle.**

**- Lo he escuchado, además… ¿cuánto creías que tardaría en enterarme?**

**Vio que me había dado cuenta de todo, y lo siguiente que hizo fue reírse de mí en mi cara. Y delante de toda la cafetería.**

**-Oh, mirad… si aquí Goshtgirl se cree la más lista y la más valiente por haber descubierto algo que todos menos ellas sabían. Já!**

**-Si no me di cuenta, fue porque confiaba en ti... pero no vales nada Ángela. Podrás tener un apellido muy importante, pero... no le has contado a nadie lo de que tu padre...- me interrumpió con una bofetada.**

**-¿Cómo te atreves? **

**Aguanté el dolor que me produjo su bofetada, y no física sino psicológicamente… mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga me había pegado. Y decidí que tenía que humillarla como ella lo había hecho conmigo.**

**-Venga Ángela, cuéntales lo de tu padre... Cuéntales que hace dos meses estáis arruinados y soy yo la que te paga todo lo que necesitas!**

**-Cómo te atreves a contarlo...**

**-¿Lo escucháis todos? Vuestra popular amiga, si es que ella se puede llamar así, está arruinada. Y yo soy la que le ha pagado todos los últimos meses. Así me lo paga. Solo espero que no haga lo mismo con vosotros.**

**Dicho esto, no dejé que me humillara más y salí de la cafetería con el rostro lleno de lágrimas... **_**Nadie te puede ver así. Tienes que ser fuerte... **_**No pude ir a las siguientes clases y puse la excusa de un dolor de cabeza para volver a casa. Cuando iba saliendo por la puerta principal del instituto Edward bajaba de su Volvo. Me vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo único que hizo fue acercarse a mí. **

**-Bella… Bella… ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**-Ángela, ella...- no pude seguir, él me abrazo (cosa que me sorprendió, solo nos conocíamos de una clase) y me acarició la cabeza diciéndome que me calmara.**

**Me condujo hacia mi coche, ya que me opuse rotundamente a que me llevase en su coche a mi casa, y cuando estuve más calmada empezamos a hablar.**

**-Bella, ¿qué ha pasado con Ángela?**

**-Edward, me ha utilizado todo este tiempo, yo pensé que estaba conmigo porque me consideraba su amiga pero solo quería mi dinero. Y más aún estos dos meses, desde que ya no tiene dinero para sus caprichos porque su padre está arruinado...- terminé la última frase en sollozos.**

**-Está bien Bella, no vamos a hablar ahora del tema, cuando estés más calmada deberías hablar de esto...**

**-Tranquilo, esta tarde tengo una cita con mi psicóloga.**

**-Ok, está bien. Ahora te llevaré a tu casa, y no acepto un no por respuesta.**

**-¿Tú no deberías estar en clase?**

**-Tampoco acepto una pregunta como respuesta.**

**-En ese caso... ¡qué le vamos a hacer!**

**Al principio no estuve muy convencida, pero debo decir que me gustó la sensación de que alguien que conocía de un día, más bien de horas, se preocupara por mí. Hacía mucho que nadie se preocupaba por mí.**

**Ahora que lo miraba detenidamente mientras él conducía mi coche con un gesto despreocupado... era hermoso. No estaba pensando en enamorarme ni nada por el estilo. Pero al instante me ruboricé. El hecho de que el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida estuviera conduciendo mi coche para llevarme a casa después de conocernos de solo una clase... era suficiente razón para que saliera mi vergüenza. **

**-Coge la calle de la derecha.- Le dije casi sin darme cuenta de que por poco se pasa de calle.**

**-Ya lo sabía...-Me contestó él poniendo los ojos en blanco. Haciendo que me riera.**

**Era increíble. Edward había despertado en tan solo unas horas sentimientos que habían desaparecido en mí desde que murió mi madre. Desde entonces... solo estaba viva físicamente. Pero él había hecho que hoy me sintiera protegida en sus brazos. Y que no quisiera que parase el coche y tener que separarnos.**

**Esto me asustaba, sabía que era un juego peligroso en el que no debía entrar... pero**** quería ****hacerlo.**

**Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, Edward salió del coche y antes de que yo pudiera abrir la puerta del coche ya estaba el abriéndola. Me ayudó a salir y me acompañó hasta la puerta.**

**-Muchas gracias por traerme a mi casa. Pero ahora, ¿cómo vas a poder irte?-pregunté sintiéndome culpable.**

**-Oh… tranquila mi madre trabaja cerca, puedo ir y decirle que me lleve para que recoja mi coche-dijo en un tono relajado, despreocupado. Pero aun así me sentía culpable.**

**-Ohm… muchas gracias entonces por acompañarme a mi casa… hasta mañana-dije mientras entraba por la puerta, pero manteniéndola abierta.**

**-No hace falta que te disculpes…, no es nada. Hasta mañana.-y así me despedí de la única persona a la que más o menos le importaba.**

**Me arregle para ir a la consulta de la Dra. Cullen. Iba vestida como esta mañana, solo que me arregle el pelo un poco.**

**Cuando llegue al aparcamiento, estaba casi vacío, pero que esperaba… nadie necesita una psicóloga...**

**Entré en la sala blanca, donde cada vez me acostumbraba más a ella. Le dije la Señora Cope que acababa de llegar y me indico que me sentara en el mismo sillón que el otro día. Medí cuenta que la sala tenía una planta. Era rara, pero a la vez hermosa..., también descubrí que si prestaba atención podía escuchar lo que decían en la consulta. Se diferenciar la voz de la Doctora Cullen y... esa voz... me era muy familiar...**

**Deje de escuchar cuando vi que el pomo de la puerta gira, me puse a ojear las revistas...**

**Alguien pasó por al lado mío sin darse cuenta de que estaba yo ahí, no me fije quien era..., pero el olor mera conocido.**

**La doctora Cullen salió y me indico a que pasara y me senté en aquel sillón donde dije lo que pasó en voz alta.**

**-Bueno cariño..., hoy empezaremos con las amistades.-me quede helada. Ella viendo mi silencio, me dijo-¿Te pasa algo con algún amigo?-me preguntó los más dulce posible. Había acertado en cuanto a si me pasaba algo con algún amigo.**

**-...resulta que... no soy una chica muy sociable…y... la única amiga que tenía solo me quería por lo que tengo...-no pude seguir un sollozo se me escapo.**

**-Tranquila..., no pasa nada.-dijo con mucha dulzura-Si quieres no tienes que hablar de ello.**

**-Si quiero..., pero no sé cómo empezar...-dije quitándome las lágrimas que me resbalaban por las mejillas.**

**-Puedes empezar por como os conocisteis...-dijo en tono de madre.**

**-Se llama Ángela Weber, tiene mi edad, los ojos de color miel, el pelo largo y negro con el flequillo recto. Su tono de piel es de un tono marrón claro. Es alta y tiene un cuerpo envidiable. Vamos el prototipo de chica que buscan los chicos de mi edad.- paré de hablar, tomé un par de veces aire y seguí con mi relato.-Nos conocemos desde pequeñas. Su madre y mi...madre eran buenas amigas. Éramos inseparables, hasta el extremo de llegar a vivir juntas. Pero como no, nuestra amistad decayó en cuanto entramos a la secundaria. Allí conoció más gente, y no me quejo, pero lo que pasa es que esa gente es popular. No quieren saber nada de chicas normales, como lo éramos nosotras.-tomé aire, esta parte me costaba reconocerla.-Llegó que un día nos dijeron a Ángela y a mí que si queríamos estar en su grupo. Como Ángela aceptó, pero yo no. Desde ese momento el grupo de las populares en vez de ser tres eran cuatro: Lauren, Jessica, Tanya y Ángela. Al principio todo igual, pero un día Ángela empezó a reírse de mí como los demás. Primero fue mi forma de vestir, después como me vestía y por último lo de mi madre. Aunque luego cuando estábamos solas se disculpaba, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.-no podía seguir, un sollozo escapó de mi boca.**

**-Podemos parar si quieres, no hace falta que lo cuentes todo ahora. ****Seguimos mañana si quieres.-dijo para que me tranquilizara.**

**-Si por favor, no me vendría nada mal.-dije intentando serenarme, pero fue en vano.**

**-Nos vemos mañana entonces.-dijo levantándose. La imité y me dirigí a la puerta con ella.**

**- Hasta mañana doctora Cullen-dije sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez. ¡¿Por qué era tan débil?!**

Salí corriendo del edificio, no quería llorar. No esta vez, quería por un día dormir sin derramar una lágrima en mi casa.

Cuando llegue me prometí que esta noche haría lo que fuera para no llorar por ella.

Cené un bocadillo con algo que me encontré en el frigo. Hice los deberes que habían mandado hoy en el instituto. Intenté hacerlos lo más lento posible para mantenerme ocupada, pero fue en vano ya que nada más que había sido 1 h. Así que decidí que lo mejor era cambiarme y ponerme el pijama, total mañana tendría que levantarme temprano para ducharme.

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo…, espero que os valla gustando la historia.

Tengo que decir que esta historia la estamos escribiendo dos personas (Andrea C y Belen Cullen), los capítulos están escritos por las dos.

No sé que más decir la verdad…

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo^^.

Adiós^^.

Esta es la página del coche de Bella (sin espacios):

**h t t p : / / e s p a c i o c o c h e s . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / f 7 0 0 . j p g**

Página de la falda de Bella (sin espacios):

**h t t p : / / w w w . c h i c – i t a . c o m / i n d e x _ a r c h i v o s / i m a g e 1 0 2 4 6 . j p g**

Si queréis saber cómo es algo más decirlo y lo ponemos en el próximo capitulo^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Me desperté a las 6 y me metí en la ducha. Fue relajante sentir el agua despejar todos mis músculos. Decidí tomarme mi tiempo, pensando en todo lo de Ángela. No es que fuese masoca, pero aunque pareciera mentira, pensar en ello cada vez se me hacía menos doloroso. Salí de la ducha a las siete menos cuarto... Sí… quizá sea un poco tardona... SOLO UN POCO. Me vestí con lo primero que pillé en el armario, una falda negra y rosa de tutu, unos leotardos de rayas negras y rosas y una camiseta con unos adornos rosas, y en los pies una converse negra y otra rosa. El pelo como siempre suelto, pero esta vez me puse una estrellita de color rosa.

Cuando terminé de vestirme eran poco menos de las siete y media. Fui al baño a peinarme y pintarme los ojos y después bajé a la cocina a por mí desayuno. No me gustaba desayunar demasiado, así que solo tomé un vaso de leche fría. Eran las ocho menos cinco cuando me subí en mi coche y me dirigí al instituto. Esperaba una mañana movidita, por el tema de Ángela, pero cuando llegué allí tuve la sensación de que hoy iba a ser un día algo más que "movido". Entré en mi primera clase… me tocaba literatura. Ángela paso con sus amigas y cuando me vio no hizo más que mirarme y reírse. Podría soportarlo. Así pasaron las dos siguientes clases antes del recreo. En otra situación habría sido un alivio no tener a Ángela en estas dos clases, pero como mi humillación había sido pública... todo el mundo se reía de mí. Podría soportarlo. Me propuse soportar todo esto por mi madre…ella nunca habría querido verme así. Llegué a la cafetería, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, cosa a la que ya estaba habituada, pero hoy la gente me miraba un poco más de lo que ya lo hacían ayer. PUEDO SOPORTARLO, me dije a mí misma una vez más… dudando de si sería verdad o no. Me senté en la última mesa que había al fondo del largo pasillo. Estaba al lado de la puerta y cuando faltaban quince minutos para que tuviéramos que entrar a la próxima clase fui humillada otra vez. Ángela y sus amigas habían decidido hacer de mi vida un infierno, y no iban a dar marcha atrás.

Me levanté de la mesa al ver que venían hacia mi Ángela y Tanya con cara de pocos amigos. No es que fuese cobarde... pero quería evitar los problemas. Ellas se rieron, una risa triunfal. Y cuando me giré para mirarlas con odio mientras caminaba... Jessica y Lauren me tiraron encima el plato de espaguetis que había ese día para el almuerzo.

- Lo sentimos… es que como eres invisible… no te habíamos visto… -dijo Jessica con un tono que no se parecía en nada a uno de disculpa.

-Jess, te he dicho que ya no tenemos edad para tener amigos imaginarios...- dijo Lauren al borde de un ataque de risa.

-A vosotras lo que os pasa es que sois idiotas- no podía creer lo que dije.

-Jess... has escuchado algo?

-Yo? No, qué va, habrán sido imaginaciones tuyas.

-Oh... mira Lauren… si es Goshtgirl... ¿querías algo?

-Sí, que me dejéis en paz de una vez y que tengáis un poco de personalidad. ¿O es que acaso no podéis pasar un día sin criticar a una persona? Mirad, antes de criticarme… miraos al espejo, cuando terminéis de sacaros todos vuestros defectos, si es que alguna vez termináis, cosa que sinceramente dudo, podréis criticarme a mí.-Después de decir eso, se quedaron de piedra. Y yo supe que tenía que marcharme en ese momento si quería que fuesen ellas las humilladas y no yo. Toda la cafetería había permanecido en silencio desde el principio de nuestra discusión y ahora ellas eran las que no sabían lo que decir. Por esta vez… ganaba yo.

Salí corriendo otra vez, aunque tenía una sonrisa triunfante en mi rostro al salir de la cafetería, no podía aguantar lo que había pasado hoy... Y me di cuenta mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta principal del instituto de que... echaba de menos a Edward. Solo es un amigo, solo es un amigo... eso creía. Quería creer eso. Aceleré el paso con la cabeza agachada, y como cabía de esperar, la siempre patosa Bella Swan, se tropezó con alguien. Era Edward. En mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa casi instantánea. Dios mío! ¿Qué pasaba?

-Vaya, yo también me alegro mucho de verte...

-E…e...Edward!

Le abracé, no sabía porqué pero necesitaba abrazarle.

-Bella… mi Bella, qué te pasa?

-Han intentado humillarme otra vez… pero esta vez no podía permitírselo. Edward, ahora me odiaran por la humillación que les he hecho pasar hoy. - ¿Me había llamado "mi Bella"? Esto empezaba mal. Pero ahora mismo no podía detenerme en ese gran detalle.

-Tranquila... estaré aquí. Te prometo, te juro que nadie, absolutamente nadie te hará daño.- Me acarició el pelo y me abrazó más fuerte.

Tenía miedo... tenía miedo pero no por él, sino por lo que me hacía sentir. Estuvimos abrazados un buen tiempo y me dijo que me acompañaría a mi casa, otra vez. Accedí. Pero esta vez me dijo que si podía llevarme en su coche, que después si me fiaba su hermana me traía el coche. La verdad es que me daba un poco de miedo, ya que era un coche muy caro y no quería perderlo. Pero acepte, quería irme cuanto antes, pero estaba mejor si Edward me acompañaba.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, le pregunté si quería entrar a mi casa, Edward accedió.

Al entrar el estaba detrás de mí. Lo conduje a al salón,

-¿Quieres algo…?-pregunté sintiéndome como una idiota.

-No tranquila..., además debería irme…-dijo levantándose, y dirigiéndose para la puerta.

-Umm…vale…-dije también levantándome.

-Hasta mañana…mi Bella-dijo y camino hasta su coche. ¿Me había llamado otra vez ''mi Bella''?

-Hasta mañana…-dije moviendo mi mano en forma de despedida.

Cuando se fue entre a mi casa y me dispuse a hacer mis deberes. Cuando eran las dos y media me asome por la ventana y mi coche ya estaba allí. Se ve que estaba metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llego...

Salí de mi habitación y corrí hacia las escaleras. No sé porque tenía la necesidad de ver a Edward dentro de mi coche. Abrí la puerta corrí hacia la puerta del conductor. No estaba allí. Miré a través de los cristales. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba buscando a Edward aún sabiendo que no estaría. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Cuando miré dentro del coche vi una pequeña nota. Abrí la puerta y leí lo que ponía:  
**"Bella, tenemos que hablar. Ya sé que quizá te suene un poco raro pero necesito verte. Por favor, ven. A las ocho en el restaurante italiano del centro. Besos. Edward."**

Me quede parada fuera de casa, no podía estar pasando eso..., el no podía sentir eso...

¿Cómo alguien como Edward podía fijarse en mí…? Sabía que yo sentía algo por él..., no era normal que sus ojos fueran los últimos que viera antes de dormir..., siempre pensaba en él..., además el siempre estaba para ayudarme..., sabía y sé que lo quería más que a un amigo…

No quería admitirlo…, he estado negándome a ella desde que lo conocí…, pero la verdad es que me gustaba y mucho, pero no podía enamorarme.

Si quería ir, tendría que arreglarme..., total hoy era viernes..., Charlie no estaría en casa...

Terminé los deberes, sobre las 4 de la tarde..., no sabía qué hacer así que me tumbé en la cama y enchufé el mp3. La canción que sonaba era Never too late de Three Days Grace.

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

_Acababa de llegar a casa, estaba cansada..., había estado todo el día jugando con Ángela._

_Me había divertido mucho con ella, habíamos ido a La Push. _

_Cuando entre, todo estaba en silencio, solo se oía el tic-tac del reloj._

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

_Subí corriendo las escaleras hacía mi habitación. Quería cambiarme cuanto antes de ropa. Esta noche vendrían mis primos a cenar. Hacía un montón que no los veía. Me puse unos pantalones pitillos una camiseta de manga corta con una jirafa punk._

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

_Terminé de arreglarme muy pronto, no sabía qué hacer por lo tanto bajé al salón. Allí estaban mis padres, pero como siempre estaban discutiendo. Cuando me vio Charlie, mi padre, le dijo a mi madre que tenía que deshacerse lo antes posible de ``la baratija´´. __Mi __madre__ le dijo __que__ no. _

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

_Mi padre se fue a la habitación a arreglarse. Mi madre me cogió de la mano y me llevó a mi habitación. Allí me entregó lo único que tenía de mi abuela. __El collar de la __familia__ Swan..._

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Me arreglé lo más simple posible…, esta noche no quería destacar mucho..., tenía que decir muchas cosas...y también escuchar unas cuantas...

Me puse lo primero que encontré, pero esta vez no podía irme sin el collar que me regaló mi madre...

Fui al cajón de mi mesilla donde guardaba una caja en la que metí todo lo valioso... Allí encontré la caja..., la había adornado yo... Cuando la abrí, estuve buscando el collar, pero no estaba..., me empecé a desesperar... No lo podía haber perdido... Seguramente lo habría dejado en otro sitio...

Cuando miré el reloj eran las siete y media, tenía que darme prisa si quería llegar a tiempo. Entré al cuarto de baño, me miré al espejo, lo único que me faltaba era pintarme. Decidí que una sombra de ojos clara me sentaría bien si me delineaba los ojos. Encontré el collar en la caja y me lo puse a toda prisa… Tenía veinte minutos para llegar. Cogí mi bolso y me subí en el coche. Cuando llegué allí eran las ocho menos cinco. Aparqué e intente no correr para que cuando Edward me viera le pareciera algo surrealista... Cuando demonios había empezado a importarme que Edward me viera perfecta? Me puse un poco de brillo de labios antes de entrar.

-Buenas noches, señorita.

-Buenas noches, disculpe, ha llegado ya Edward Cullen?

-Oh si, le espera en la mesa diez. Junto a la ventana. Tiene suerte de haber encontrado el lugar más reservado para los dos. Allí nadie les molestará.

-Gra...Gracias…

¿El lugar más reservado?! ¿Nadie nos molestaría?! Esto estaba algo descontrolado… pero había algo que me decía que era perfecto.

Empecé a andar hasta llegar a la mesa diez… vaya que sí era un lugar reservado... ESTABAMOS SOLOS!

De repente le vi, su perfección sentada esperando, ¿por mí?

Se levantó de repente, y cuando intenté sentarme, cogió mi silla esperando a que me sentara.

-Hola Edward!

-Bella…ee...e..estás preciosa.

-¡No seas tan educado! Si esta es una de las pocas ocasiones especiales en las que intento arreglarme. Claro que sin éxito. Así que Edward, siéntete orgulloso-le dije yo con tono de broma.

-¿Bromeas? Estás preciosa. Y claro que me siento afortunado! El simple hecho de verte aquí delante de mí, me hace sentir el hombre más afortunado.

-Oh Edward, no es para tanto. Exageras.

-Tú no dirías lo mismo si te vieras desde fuera- me dijo con una sonrisa que me hacía sentirme demasiado bien.

-Seguro que has visto chicas millones de veces más guapas que yo.

-Puede, pero de todas formas sigo sin retirar que estás deslumbrante.

-Tu opinión no es imparcial.

-¿Acaso crees que cualquier otro tío de los que están aquí no pensarían lo mismo?

- No lo sé, recuerda que no me veo desde fuera.- Le dije recordando sus palabras.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y él pidió mucho antes de que me diera tiempo a mirar toda la carta completa. Fué tan rapido al hacerlo que nisiquiera me enteré de la mitad de cosas que le había pedido al camarero, el cual, desaparecío en cuanto hubo tomado nota. Volvimos a estar otra vez solos, y en ese momento, era lo único que deseaba. Esto empezaba mal... bueno, esto ya estaba mal.

-Espero que no te importe que haya pe...-me dijo.

-Oh no, tranquilo, me has evitado el tener que preguntarle al camarero cien mil veces de qué estaba hecho cada plato.-Le conteste quitandole mayor importancia a este hecho, y con la sensación de tener una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-¿Sabes que me encanta tu sonrisa? -Al parecer no era una sensación mía lo de la sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

-Dios mio, ya tenía yo la sensación de que debía estar sonriendo como una completa idiota- Le dije, sin poder evitar ruborizarme. De repente, empezó a acercarse poco a poco. No podía creer lo acelerado que iba mi corazón. Al fin y al cabo lo único que ocurría era que el chico más dulce, cariño, simpático y guapo del mundo estaba a escasos centímetros de mí!

-Cuando te ruborizas y te pones nerviosa también.- Me susurró cuando estaba rozando mis labios. ¿ Debía dejarle hacer eso? ¿ Permitir que un hombre tuviera el poder para volver a hacerme daño? No podía, pero sí quería. Por una parte sabía que él era diferente, lo presentía, pero por otra parte no confiaba en mí misma y en ser capaz de estableces límites.

-Mm.. esto.. Edward, creo que..- No me dejó terminar y volvió a besarme. Esta vez no tuve la voluntad suficiente para pararle. Era... demasiado perfecto para dejarle escapar. Pero sabía que él y yo no podíamos estar juntos. Él era simplemente perfecto y yo era simplemente patética. En ese momento sonó mi móvil. En ese instante lo odié más que cuando me sonaba el despertador. Conseguí liberarme de los labios de Edward.

-Es..es..espera Edward, para por favor!-Le dije un poco alterada.

-Perdona Bella, yo no quería hacerte sentir mal...- Me dijo muy avergonzado.

- Oh no, no es eso Edward, es solo que, no estoy acostumbrada- Confesé.- Puedes esperar un minuto por favor? Necesito leer el mensaje que me acaba de llegar.

Asintió con la cabeza y esperó en silencio. Mientras yo lo abría, ¡no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo! El mensaje era un recordatorio de que mi padre salía del centro de rehabilitación para alcohólicos en una semana!Eso significaba que volvería a vivir a casa. Y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que no se hubiera rehabilitado tal y como él decía! Tenía miedo de que me volviera a pegar y de verle otra vez al borde de un coma etílico. Dios mio, no pude evitarlo, empecé a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-Bella! ¿Qué ocurre?! -Edward se levantó corriendo de la silla y se arrodilló a mi lado.

-Edward, es que, mi padre, él.. - No pude continuar hablando, no era capaz de articular una sola palabra.

-Tranquilízate un poco de agua, por favor.- Me pasó el vaso y bebí. Respiré profundo e intenté calmarme. Cuando creí haberlo conseguido decidí que él no podía enterarse de esto. No quería que él se enterase. No tenía una razón especial, era simplemente que todavía tenía grabadas las palabras de mi padre _" Bella Swan, como se te ocurra decirle a alguien todo esa mentira de que te maltrato o te insulto.. Te juro por tu madre, que es lo único y lo que más quiero en la vida, que no vivirás para contarlo"_

- Bella, me puedes decir qué te pasa?

-Edward yo... no, no puedo. Lo siento.- Y salí corriendo de allí, como si hubiera visto a mi padre sentado a mi alivió saber que tenía mi coche en el aparcamiento del restaurante, ya que no tenía fuerzas para volver a mirar a Edward a la cara.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora el estaba suelto y venía para Forks. Los golpes empezarían de nuevo... Tendría que usar ropa ancha para que no me doliera el cuerpo y maquillarme para cubrir los moratones de la cara.

Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue cerrar las puertas, las ventanas,... todo con llave. El cuerpo me temblaba a causa de los sollozos y el miedo. Miedo a Charlie y miedo de perder a Edward por lo de esta noche...

Con estos pensamientos me quedé dormida. Lo único que había en el sueño era sangre y dolor...

Me levanté con dolor de cabeza, me puse unos pantalones pitillos negros, unas converse negras, una camiseta que por delante decía _Wer bin ich* _y por detrás ponía el logotipo de LaFee. Hoy no me apetecía vestirme con gran cosa. A causa de la pesadilla llevaba unas notables ojeras. En el pelo no me puse nada total hoy no estaba como para arreglarme. Me pinté como siempre los ojos para disimular las ojeras.

No desayuné, ya qué tenía el estómago un poco revuelto. Cogí las llaves del coche y cerré la casa con todos los cerrojos.

En el coche puse la radio. Todas las canciones eran de amor... me estaba empezando a entrar jaqueca a causa de eso.

Cuando llegué, no había nadie en el aparcamiento asique saqué el libro que me estaba leyendo y me enfrasqué en un mundo donde lo que quieres lo puedes tener y donde el dolor solo era cuando tu amor no era correspondido...

Decidí despegar la vista solo para asegurarme de que no llegaba tarde a clases. Miré hacia delante para acostumbrar la vista ya que si mis cálculos no fallaban llevaba como una media hora leyendo. Cuando miré hacia los lados me di cuenta que todas las personas estaban concentradas alrededor de alguien, la verdad es que me daba igual quien fuera. Al pasar por delante me fije que Ángela estaba dándose el lote* con alguien. Como si eso me importara...

Llegué a clase de las primeras ya que todo el mundo estaba viendo el "espectáculo". Me senté atrás. No sabía que le iba a decir a Edward sobre lo de anoche..., tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar tras haberlo dejado allí solo sin ninguna explicación. Estaba empezando a llorar de impotencia, menos mal que esta tarde tenía cita con la Doctora Cullen.

La gente empezó a entrar y empezó a cuchichear, unos reían y otros no paraban de mirarme esperando que dijera algo pero la verdad no se que. Al poco tiempo entro el profesor y mando silencio y que nos sentáramos en nuestro sitio. Lo raro es que ni Edward ni las Gallinas* se habían presentado a clase... todavía.

El profesor estaba explicando algo sobre... la verdad es que no estaba prestando atención cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era Edward. El profesor le pidió que se sentara. Lo raro es que se sentó en el asiento que más lejos estaba de mi... Decidí no darle importancia.

La clase terminó y Edward salió corriendo sin darme tiempo ni siquiera a saludarlo. Aunque quiera negarlo eso me dolió... y mucho.

Las siguientes clases pasaron igual solo que en esas las Gallinas si estaban y no paraban de rodear a Ángela, reírse y decir cosas como "_De esta no sale. Ya no tiene nada." _Era mejor pasar del tema.

A la hora del almuerzo espere encontrarme a Edward y poder hablar con él, pero cuando lo vi todo se derrumbó...

No podía creerlo..., él..., estaba con ella y no de cualquier forma...

_(Tú eres todo y aun más_

_Confío muchísimo en ti_

_Eres mi mejor amiga_

_Aunque el camino fue a veces difícil _

_Estábamos una para la otra_

_Está claro de que nos contábamos todo_

_Y cuando estabas deprimida y acabada,_

_Siempre estuve para ti)_

Siempre confié que al menos no me haría esto sabiendo que era lo único que tenía ahora que ella no estaba.

_(Y ahora me lo quitas_

_Tu, pequeño trozo que apesta_

_Guarra eres tan hábil_

_Que apesta hasta el infierno_

_Y aun preguntas aun haciéndote la tonta,_

_Que si estoy enfada y por que_

_Que debería ser_

_Te pegaría una buena.)_

Delante de nada más no nada menos estaba Ángela besando a... Edward como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo mejor de todo es que él le correspondía...

_(Te deseo un virus_

_Te deseo horrendos granos en la cara_

_Te deseo un 'Bacilius' (tipo de infección)_

_Y todo lo malo solo a ti_

_Te deseo un virus_

_Te deseo arañazos por el cuello_

_Te deseo un 'Bacilius'_

_Que te haga horrenda y vieja_

_Te deseo un virus)_

Le deseaba lo peor, desde que tuviera una enfermedad grave hasta la muerte... le deseaba todo lo peor...

_(Fuiste el único para mí_

_Pero ahora odio tu cara_

_Me tenías completamente engañada_

_Creía que no eras fácil_

_Tú siempre me habías jurado_

_Que solo naciste para mi_

_Y ahora notas su fría lengua y los dedos en el cuello_

_Y ella te lleva lejos de mi_

_Tú, pequeño trozo asqueroso_

_Tú guarra, eres tan hábil_

_Que apesta hasta el infierno_

_Y aun preguntas aun haciéndote la tonta_

_Que si estoy enfada y por que_

_Que debería ser_

_Te pegaría una buena)_

Y él..., no me lo puedo creer que después de que anoche me besara..., aunque lo entiendo lo deje plantado..., me merecía todo lo que me estaba pasando como decía el hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre…

_(Te deseo un virus._

_Te deseo horrible granos en la cara._

_Te deseo un Bacilius._

_Y todo lo malo solo para ti._

_Te deseo un virus._

_Te deseo arañazos en el cuello._

_Te deseo un Bacilius_

_Que te haga horrenda y vieja._

_Te deseo un virus._

_Te deseo un... virus._

_Te deseo horribles granos en la cara_

_Te deseo un Bacilius_

_Y todo lo malo solo para ti_

_Te deseo un virus_

_Te deseo arañazos por el cuello_

_Te deseo un Bacilius_

_Que te haga horrenda y vieja_

_Te deseo un virus_

_Te deseo arañazos por el cuello_

_Te deseo un Bacilius_

_Que te haga horrenda y vieja)_

Deje toda la comida en la mesa..., cogí solo mis cosas y me fui de allí, ya que la gente estaba empezando a ponerse alrededor de ellos...

No sé que me paso por la cabeza pero de repente me paré en seco, no tenía por que molestarme o al menos tenía que aparentar delante ellos eso, que no me molestaba en absoluto...

Terminé decidiendo que era mejor irse a clase..., cuando llegué todo estaba silencioso. No había nadie. Lo único que quería era hablar con la doctora..., necesitaba desahogarme..., iba a estallar...

No sé cómo, pero llegué pero no me di cuenta de que en la clase había una chica. Su cara me recordaba a alguien pero no sabía decir porque... Tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida, hacían contraste con su pelo negro cortado para que quedara cada mechón mirando hacia un lado diferente, su tono de piel era claro, pero no tanto como el mío... No sabría decir si era alta o baja ya que estaba sentada, muy atenta dibujando algo.

Las demás mesas estaban ocupadas y solo había un sitio libre al lado suyo, asique me senté con ella. No me apetecía hablar con nadie, y menos hacer nuevos amigos. Pero de repente dijo algo y su voz me resulto demasiado familiar…

-Hola…- dijo, y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa.

-Oh... Hola!-No me quedaba más remedio que hablar con ella.

-Me llamo Alice ¿y tú?

-Isabella, pero...llámame Bella.

No nos dio tiempo a decir ni una sola palabra más ya que llegó el profesor de Biología y empezó a dar la clase más aburrida que había tenido ese día. Me alivió la idea de que no tendría que aguantar la indiferencia de Edward ya que en esa clase no estábamos juntos. El hecho de no tener que verlo por lo menos una hora me permitió pensar en todo lo que había visto. ¿Significaba eso que volvía a estar…sola? No sé porque me atemorizaba la idea, ya que en realidad nunca había dejado de estarlo. Necesitaba a Edward, contar con él y saber que me protegería, le necesitaba… y a él simplemente le daba igual. No quería seguir torturándome con lo que había pasado, asique decidí zanjar el asunto… Edward estaba con ella, yo volvía a estar sola, y mi padre volvería para hacerme mucho, mucho daño. Ahora mi problema era conseguir salvarme del monstruo de Charlie.

Tocó el timbre, por fin, y me dirigí directa a mi coche. No quería saber nada de nadie asique conecté el mp4. Llevé cuidado en no tropezar con alguien, lo que menos quería en ese momento era volver a ser el centro de atención… otra vez. Me sentí aliviada cuando llegue hasta mi coche sin problemas y sin interrupciones pero cuando sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mi me vi desprotegida, pensaba que era Charlie, que estaba aquí ya…

Pero no era Charlie, era él. Me estaba mirando con esos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a cualquiera… Edward. No me sentía digna de pronunciar ese nombre ni siquiera en mi mente.

-Edward...yo...- pensé que tenía que disculparme por marcharme de la cena así…- quería explicarte lo que pasó anoche.

-No hace falta, simplemente cometí un error al pensar en ti como algo más que una amiga… lo… lo siento.

-No Edward, no…- pero se marchó sin escucharme. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora yo?! Él pensaba que era por su culpa y estaba equivocado! Aunque, era mejor que creyera eso, así no tendría que contarle todo lo de Charlie. Sí, definitivamente, él debía creer eso.

Me subí al coche y empecé a conducir hasta mi casa. No tenia ánimos ni para cocinar, por lo que pasé por un sitio de comida para llevar y compre unos espaguetis. Total lo único que podría encontrarme era a un padre maltratado

Cuando llegue a mi casa, todo seguía como siempre lo único raro era que estaba todo cerrado, ya que nunca tenía que hacerlo. Abrí la puerta me dirige hacia la cocina, para calentar los espaguetis. Coloque un tenedor, una cuchara, un cuchillo y un vaso con agua. No podía entretenerme mucho, esta tarde tenía que a consulta, pero sinceramente estaba pensando saltármela.

Después de estar un rato dándole vuelta a si ir o no, decidí ir. ¿Qué podría pasar? Llorar un poco más.

Cuando faltaba poco para la hora, cogí las llaves del coche y cerré la casa como esta mañana. Me monté en el coche y conduje hasta la consulta. Una vez que llegue me quede unos minutos dentro del coche, mentalizándome para lo que venía ahora. Ya que hoy seguíamos con las amistades. Y era algo que necesitaba. Y también tenía que comentarle que mi padre ya estaba suelto.

Me acerque a la Señora Cope y le pregunte si estaba la Doctora Cullen, ella me respondió que podía pasar al consultorio.

Antes de entrar toque la puerta y la doctora me respondió que entrara. Cuando pase me quede perpleja ante la persona que tenia frente a mí. Delante de mí estaba nada más y nada menos que Edward. Me miro fijamente durante unos segundos y después abrió la boca y dijo:

-Bueno mamá, nos vemos en casa. Gracias, por escucharme.- y a continuación pasó por mi lado evitando mi mirada y el roce de nuestros cuerpos.

-Siéntate, cariño.-dijo la doctora.

Me sobresalté cuando me habló. Me fui acercando poco a poco al sillón típico que tienen todos los psiquiatras. Cuando estuve delante de él me senté.

-¿Quieres que continuemos con las amistades?-me preguntó y la verdad es que estuve tentada a decirle que si podíamos hablar de otra cosa. Pero me arme de valor y hable.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-vale, admito que sonó un poco grosero, pero ¿que queríais que le dijera? _"Veras, el chico que ha salido antes, que por cierto es tu hijo, era mi amigo, tuvimos una cita anoche y nos besamos, ¿pero a que no sabes que? Recibí un mensaje que decía que mi padre estaba libre y me marche. Sé que estuvo mal, pero me entro un ataque de pánico. Y esta mañana ¿a que no sabes con quien estaba? Si, justo, con la que era mi mejor amiga y por si fuera poco, yo me está comiendo la cabeza para pedirle perdón, pero él me dijo que había cometido un error al pensar en mi como más que una amiga"_. No claro que no podía decirle eso.

-Bueno, ya que el otro comenzaste a hablar de Ángela, ¿porque no me hablas de algún amigo?

-La verdad es que se podría decir que no tengo. Cuando empezó el curso, conocí a un chico. Te pediría por favor que no me preguntaras el nombre. La relación fue muy buena. El me gustaba y me gusta. Quedamos una noche, todo iba perfectamente, hasta nos besamos.-en ese momento yo le estaba haciendo la competencia a los tomates.- Pero recibí un mensaje, en el que decía que mi padre esta suelto. Me entro un ataque de pánico. Empecé a sudar frio y a temblar. Asi que pedí permiso y me marche. Sé que estuvo mal, pero quería llegar a mi casa y cerrar todo.-sin querer iba bajando la voz hasta un que llegue a susurrar.

Ella me miro detenidamente, durante un momento pensé que vi en su mirada comprensión, pero después lo que vi fue duda.

-Sé que es una situación delicada, pero me gustaría saber cómo te sientes, es decir, si sientes enfado, miedo, alegría, vergüenza, agradecimiento. ¿Me entiendes?-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Bueno…, decepcionada sería, pero también tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Aunque puedo entender porque él dijo que fue un error pensar en mi como más que una amiga, es decir, mi madre se suicido, mi padre es alcohólico y maltratador y yo… simplemente no tengo nada especial.-dije expresando lo que sentía.

-¿Puedes decirme porque te sientes decepcionada? Entiendo lo de miedo, pero ¿decepcionada? –esto sí que era vergonzoso.

-Decepcionada, bueno…, porque…, veras, debí habérmelo imaginarlo antes, nadie se ha fijado en mi todo este tiempo. Era muy bonito para ser verdad. No estoy decepcionada de él, no que va, al revés, estoy decepcionada de mi misma. Por ser tan ilusa… Por pensar que alguien podía fijarse en mí.- dijo todo eso sin derramar una lagrima y lo más increíble de todo sin sentir ganas de llorar.

-No cariño, tú no tienes la culpa. No sé quién es el chico, pero me imagino que no debe ser muy listo, para decir que fue un error pensar así en ti.-si ella supiera que el chico era su hijo, no habría dicho eso…- Si él no quiere estar contigo, el se lo pierde. No te debes culpar a ti misma por eso.

- ¡Y que si no la tengo! Todos los hombres que se acercan a mí, siempre me hacen daño. ¿Sera por algo, no?-dije alterada, al darme cuenta de la verdad de mis palabras.

-Hoy estas muy nerviosa, ¿puede que se deba a algo que haya pasado hoy en clase?-pregunto ella apuntando en un block.

No sabía cómo contestar a eso. Preguntaba si había pasado algo hoy en clase. Creo que la pregunta indicada era que no había pasado hoy en clase… Al final muy a mi pesar, tuve que contestarle.

-Siento estar así de alterada, pero la pregunta adecuada sería. ¿Qué es lo que no ha pasado hoy en clase?-dije ahora más calmada.- ¿Pero cómo empezar contándote lo que ha pasado?-pregunté más para mí que para ella, pero debió oírlo.

-Puedes empezar contándome que es lo que te ha alterado tanto.

-El chico que deje anoche "plantado", se estaba besando con nada más y nada menos que con Ángela.- respire profundamente y continúe.- Después al salir de clase, he ido a coger el coche y él se me ha acercado y me ha dicho eso de que era un error…- fui bajando la voz hasta que ya no se oía nada.

-Bueno, cariño. Creo que por hoy ha sido bastante. Hoy has sido muy sincera. Has dicho todo lo que tú pensabas y creías.-paro de hablar para coger la agenda donde anotaba las citas y pregunto-¿te viene bien dentro de tres días?

-Si me viene bien, ¿a la misma hora que siempre?

-Si esa está bien. Bueno, ¿te encuentras ahora mejor?

-Si, muchas gracias. Adiós.

-Adiós, cariño.

Salí tranquilamente y me dirigí hacia mi coche. Al llegar vi a alguien parado al lado. No sabía quién era ya que estaba demasiado de noche. Asique lo único que hice fue acercarme sigilosamente para ver quién era. Pero era nada más ni nada menos que…

Charlie.

**La canción es: Virus de Lafee**

**Sé que hemos tardado mucho, pero por circunstancias personales y por viajes de vacaciones no hemos podido actualizar. De verdad lo sentimos mucho.**

**Sé que ahora estaréis un poco cabreads, pero lo sentimos mucho.**

**Sé que esto no se ha hecho nunca, pero yo Sweet Doll x(Belén Cullen), quiero darle la gracias, por todo su apoyo a Andrea C. Te quiero un montón. Gracias, por estar siempre para mí y ya sabes que yo también voy a estar para ti. Que aunque nuestra amistada empezó muy rara es muy buena. TE QUIERO!!!**

**Por favor, aunque no los merecemos dejar un review^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

El día de hoy iba a ser completo. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder todo hoy?

Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, no podía ya que estaba apoyada en mi coche, asique con paso firme me fui acercando. Cuando solo quedaban dos metros, Charlie levantó la mirada y me miró fijamente. No me miró como un padre mira a su hija, me miró como un hombre mira a una mujer. Me sentí desnuda frente a él. Estaba empezando a temblar cuando oí su voz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Asique también de tonta, estás loca.

No encontraba mi voz por ningún lado, estaba aterrorizada. Estaba empezando a sudar frio.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato o es que me has echado mucho de menos que no sabes cómo saludarme?-la verdad es que le había echado de todo menos de menos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-_bien Bella, hazlo enfadar_, me recrimine a mí misma.

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada tu carácter, porque físicamente estas mucho más buena. Fíjate ahora hasta tienes tetas.-esto sí que no se lo iba a consentir.

-¿A ti que más te da si tengo o no pecho, eh?

-Con carácter. Te pareces mucho a la perra de tu madre. Mucho hablar pero poco hacia. Estaba harta de una chica que siempre estaba entrometiéndose en todo. Por eso se suicido. Porque no te aguantaba.-a ese punto ya estaba más que histérica. No le consentiría que hablarla así de mi madre.

- ¿Y tú que? Mamá necesitaba ayuda y tu lo único que hacías era salir a emborracharte. Ella necesitaba nuestro apoyo, pero el tuyo nunca lo tuvo. Mi madre de lo único en que se equivocó fue al casarse contigo. Tú la amargaste. Siempre quisiste que ella te hiciera todo, pero no lo conseguiste.-yo ya estaba que de un momento a otro empezaría a gritar.

-Valla, esto no me lo esperaba. Pensaba que serias más lista, pero veo que no. Solo sirves para follar.

No escuche los pasos de alguien que se iba acercando, pero si oí como se puso detrás de mí.

-Haga el favor de irse, señor. No quisiera llamar a la policía.-esa voz aterciopelada, podría distinguirla en cualquier lugar. Tenía la facilidad de derretirme, pero en ese momento me aceleró el pulso y me puso rígida.

-¿Y tu quien coño eres, eh? ¿Acaso la conoces de algo?-dijo más enfadado de lo normal Charlie.

-Soy Edward Cullen y la conozco. Soy s…- antes de que terminara de hablar, Charlie lo corto.

-Pues deberías saber con quién te acuestas. Es una perra, que solo vale para follar y chuparla. Aunque mirando la parte buena sabes elegirlas.- ¿por qué me hacia esto? ¿No podía desaparecer?

-Me parece que esa no es forma de hablar sobre una seño…

-Tú que sabrás con quien te relacionas. Venga Bella di como disfrutabas cuan…

-¡Basta!- se quedo mirándome.- ¿Es que no tienes bastante con arruinar mi vida que también tienes que insultarme delante de otras personas? Estoy harta. Harta de los hombres que son igual que tu. Déjame en paz, no eres nadie, NADIE, me avergüenza ser parte de tu sangre. No quiero que te acerques a mí. No te me acerques es tu vida. Como te vea a menos de 1 km de mi te mato. Te juro que te mato.-estaba temblando. Había entrado en un ataque de pánico.

Charlie me miro muy, pero que muy sorprendido. Se dio la vuelta y se marcho andando tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Me quedé mirando por donde Charlie se había marchado, por eso cuando Edward habló se sorprendió.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado. Pero ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo creyera que era tonta.

-¿A ti que te importa? No tienes que preocuparte por mí, luego te arrepentirás y dirás que es un error. Por favor, déjame en paz. Ahora si no tienes nada que hacer te puedes ir con Ángela que ella si sabrá que hacer.-dije todo eso mientras me acercaba a mi coche y lo abría.

Edward se quedo donde lo había dejado. Estaba demasiado cansada, como para lidiar con él. Asique me marche a mi casa. Mañana sería otro, pero por hoy se había acabado.

Fui todo el camino pensando en cómo podía sucederme todo esto a mí. En cómo no puse un freno al principio… Si mi madre algún día se hubiera decidido de verdad a separarse de mi padre nada de esto hubiera ocurrido… O quizá habría sido peor… No lo sé, pero como siempre decía, todo lo que ocurre, ocurre por algo. Y siempre viene algo bueno después, aunque en ese momento no lo veas. No tuve que concentrarme demasiado en el tráfico ya que para ir a mi casa no había que pasar por el centro de Forks, en el que se concentraba la mayoría de él. Tenía que admitir que no me explicaba cómo no había sufrido ya un accidente grave, cuando conducía tan despistada como ese día… Giré a la derecha para llegar por fin a mi casa cuando vi su coche aparcado… NO PODIA SER! ¿Es que no había tenido ya bastante con lo de antes? Tenía que seguir torturándome.

Él venía a por más. Si hubo algo que siempre odié fue a la gente bipolar. Cómo podía en el mismo día hacer dos cosas totalmente contradictorias. Primero me había hecho sufrir demasiado cuando contemplé como se liaba con Ángela, y no contento con eso luego va de superhéroe! Pff, definitivamente, nunca entendería a los tíos.

-¿Qué narices se supone que haces aquí?

-Mmm… nada es solo que… esto… quería ver si estabas bien. – Definitivamente, ¡vaya un idiota!

-Bueno, ahora que ya lo has visto, ¿te importaría desaparecer de mi vista?

-Joder, no sabía que te molestaba que se preocuparan por ti.

-Oh, claro que no. No me molesta, siempre que la gente que dice " preocuparse por mi" luego no vaya traicionándome con la tía mas falsa que he conocido en mi vida- bajé la mirada al darme cuente de que lo había soltado de golpe, se me había escapado joder!… Yo no quería decirle nada, no quería que el pensara que me afectaba lo mas mínimo, que estaba celosa. Aunque la realidad era esa.

Cuando levanta la mirada me encontré con un Edward casi en estado de shock. Mis palabras lo habían dejado tan impresionado que estaba aun más pálido, si es que eso era posible. En ese instante, y aunque lo admito, no era el momento, deseé decirle lo mucho que sentía estar desahogándome y echándole todas las culpas a él. Quería hacer cualquier cosa para que esa preocupación desapareciera de su cara. Cualquiera. De repente volvió al "mundo" y me miro de una manera que no entendería hasta poco después. Fue una mezcla de tristeza, rabia, incomprensión, dulzura… de todo. Había para elegir. Acto seguido su expresión se endureció aun más si cabía, y me dijo…

-Así que eso es lo que cree la señorita "juego con los tíos porque me da la gana y luego busco una excusa tonta para quitármelo de encima"- ¡Oh mierda! ¡La cena! Lo había olvidado… tenía que habérselo explicado antes, claro que si él no hubiera estado tan ocupado con Ángela a lo mejor me habría dado tiempo.- Pues bien, si tanto te molesta que te quieran... ¡Tía, hazte monja! Pero cuidado no se vaya a enamorar ningún cura de ti y se la vayas a liar… Encima de que vengo aquí olvidándome del plantón del otro día, a ver como estas, ¡te pones de un humor que vamos! ¡De verdad, a las tías quien os entienda que os compre! – AAAGH! Encima de todo se ponía en plan victima?! Vamos, ahora era yo la culpable por haber reaccionado mal. ¡Joder, lo que hay que ver en este mundo!

- Mira Edward, no tengo ni tiempo, ni ganas para estar discutiendo contigo. Si no te importa me voy a mi casa. Aaaah, y no pienses que te estoy dando plantón otra vez, de verdad que me encantaría quedarme cariño-dije esto con clara ironía- pero es que verás tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí con un crio engreído- Parecía que había ganado, ni siquiera me volteé para ver su reacción. Cerré la puerta de mi coche y me dirigí hacia casa cuando me cogió del brazo…

-Bella, por favor…espera, de verdad que necesito hablar contigo…- Ahora ya no había nada de dureza en su expresión, solo sinceridad. Sabía que todo lo que decía, lo decía de verdad.

- Bien, te doy cinco minutos. Desahógate. Y que sepas que es pura cortesía. No vayas a malinterpretarlo y luego montarme otra escenita.

- Verás Bella, yo… hoy cuando vi a ese tipo acercarse a ti, no… no pude contenerme. Al principio me quise mantener al margen de la situación porque pensé que solo ibais a hablar, pero cuando ese tío empezó a tocarte... ¡Dios que ganas de partirle la cara de un solo puñetazo! De verdad, haces que salga mi lado protector…- ¿Porque lo hacía todo tan difícil? En ese momento quise abalanzarme contra él, abrazarle y encontrar de una puñetera vez la tranquilidad que hace mucho no tenía. Me di cuenta de que me había embobado mirándolo y articule palabra como pude… Esta vez decidí que debía ser más blanda…

-Veras Edward, te agradezco que hayas hecho eso por mí. De verdad. Y ahora que tú estás con Ángela supongo que podremos ser buenos amigos, ¿verdad?- Albergaba la posibilidad de que eso fuera así, y de que ella no me quitara a Edward también.

-Pues no.- Lo sabía, no había ni la más mínima posibilidad de que él quisiera seguir siendo mi amigo ni que quisiera tener nada más que ver conmigo… Al fin y al cabo le había dejado plantado el día de nuestra cita, creo que su comportamiento era bastante lógico. Cuando iba a contestarle el cruzó la distancia que había entre nosotros y me dijo…- No podemos ser amigos Bella, no. Porque sinceramente no creo que lo normal sea que yo me desespere cada vez que no te encuentro, que haga lo posible para verte aunque sea un minuto al día. Una de tus sonrisas me vale para borrar todos mis pensamientos. TODOS. Bella, ¿no entiendes que el mínimo roce de tu piel es como una descarga de energía para mí…? - Todo lo que había dicho, todo, era como si lo hubiera sacado de mi mente. Los dos sentíamos exactamente lo mismo.

Mi respiración fue cada vez más entrecortada, ya que ahora apenas había unos centímetros de distancia entre los dos. Y entonces ocurrió. Había soñado con este momento desde que lo conocí, y en mi sueño todo había sido muy real. Pero ese sueño no era ni una decima parte comparado con esto. Al principio acaricio mi nariz y sonrió al ver que yo no me negué. Creo que lo tomo como un autorización total para dar el siguiente paso porque acto seguido, me besó. El roce de sus labios con los míos… ¡Qué bien se sentía! De repente me recorrió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, que sentí que de no haber sido porque él me estaba sujetando por la cintura, habría perdido el control en ese mismo momento. Al principio me beso de una manera tierna, dulce, saboreando mis labios. Pero de repente se volvió todo más violento. Me apretó contra su cuerpo y empezó a besarme fieramente. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca y me hizo cosquillas. La verdad no supe que hacer, mi mente no ayudaba demasiado. En realidad no tuve tiempo para pensar. Solo me dejé llevar. Con mis dedos recorrí todo su brazo, luego su cuello hasta llegar a su pelo. A penas podía respirar y que él no me soltara, la verdad no ayudaba mucho. Finalmente nos separamos los dos jadeando, y me abrazó. Me encantaba esta sensación, podría quedarme así toda la vida. No me cansaría. Creo que por muchas veces que le besara, en cada una de ellas me sentiría igual de rara... Aunque esa no era la palabra. En realidad, me sentía bien. Sentía que los labios de Edward eran los únicos que se amoldaban a los míos, y aunque solo fuera por un momento, deseé que se quedara conmigo para siempre.

-Esta es la principal razón por la que no podemos ser amigos. Porque cada vez que te veo deseo besarte. Es involuntario de verdad, no sé ni cómo ni cuándo pero el caso es que ahora no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti y... verás creo que eso no ayuda mucho a tener una amistad verdadera.

- Edward yo… de verdad no puedo. Además, tú estás con ella. No puedes hacerle esto. Ni hacérmelo a mí. Si la dejas ahora, me odiará más y me hará la vida más imposible todavía…

Tomó mi cara y se dio cuenta de que en mis ojos había lágrimas. Las secó con sus manos…

- Nada de eso importa si estás conmigo Bella, te protegeré. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño.- Quería creerle, necesitaba creerle. Pero él no sabía que mi realidad era mucho peor que mis problemas con Ángela.

-Edward, no… tú no sabes nada de mí, no sabes nada de mi pasado ni de mis problemas ni tam...- me cortó antes de poder terminar la frase.

- No me importa tu pasado, me importas tú, ahora y siempre. Lo que hayas hecho me da exactamente igual.- Decidí que tenía que ser sincera con él, si quería una vida conmigo debería saber a que tenía que atenerse.

- Verás Edward, el tío del aparcamiento del "medico", por así decirlo, era mi padre.- se quedó paralizado, literalmente. Por un minuto pensé que lo que está contemplando era una estatua y no a Edward.- Sí, sé que suena raro pero ese tío que no deja de perseguirme es mi padre, verás es una larga historia… Por su culpa me fui del restaurante sin decirte nada. Cuando me enteré de que había salido del centro de desintoxicación fue como si llegara el fin del mundo para mí. No podía seguir contigo porque sabía que el pensamiento de que él pudiera encontrarme y hacerme daño otra vez siempre iba a estar presente.

Edward no sabía nada de esto y nunca se imaginaria que un padre pudiera hacerle eso a un hijo o hija... Pero no todos los padres son iguales y no siempre nuestro mundo va a ser de color de rosa. Y eso lo sé por propia experiencia. Pero nadie tiene que saber cómo ha sido o será mi vida nada más que yo. No quiero dar pena.

Edward no se había movido ni un milímetro y dudo mucho que haya respirado, ya que se estaba poniendo rojo de aguantar la respiración. Pero de golpe y porrazo soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y dijo:

-Yo... no sé que decir. La verdad no me esperaba que ese "hombre", si se le puede llamar así, fuera tu padre.-tomó aire y se quedó mirándome fijamente, tanto que me sentí incomoda.- No sabía que alguien pudiera hacerle eso a un hijo-_no lo había dicho_, dije para mí misma.- Aun así deberías haberme dicho algo, podría haberte ayudado. Podr...

-¿Crees que si te lo hubiera dicho hubieran cambiado las cosas? ¿Qué nada de esto habría pasado? Pues estas muy equivocado. Quería decírtelo, no lo voy a negar, pero tú no puedes hacer nada, no puedes estar todo el día preocupado, de si mi padre me ha encontrado o no. No podrías aguantar la presión de saber si al día siguiente vas a estar vivo o no. Además, ¿cómo querías que te lo dijera? Al día siguiente te vi liándote con Ángela, no podía acercarme y soltar todo delante de toda la gente. Y cuando quería decírtelo tu me dijiste que todo había sido un error, que no querías saber nada de mí. Yo no tengo poder sobre nadie. Tu mismo elegiste este camino. Un camino separado al mío. No puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso, porque es tu elección.-dije eso al borde de las lágrimas. Era doloroso, decir eso, pero como ya había dicho, el lo había decidido así.

-Si pudiera hacer retroceder el tiempo, cambiaria muchos momentos, pero el de esta mañana sería el primero. Estaba dolido y ella se puso a huevo y...

-Es decir, que cada vez que te enfades conmigo, vas a ir a liarte con ella. No me esperaba esto de ti. Me has dejado sin palabras. Yo siento no poder ser amigo, porque no creo que pueda aguantar que cada vez que nos enfademos tú te líes con otra, para desahogarte. Buenas noches.

Me di media vuelta y entré en mi casa. Me deje caer apoyada en la puerta, hasta llegar al suelo y poder recoger mis rodillas y echarme a llorar.

A partir de mañana seré otra vez la chica que no deja entrar ni salir nada de su interior.

Fue tan difícil y tan duro lo que había ocurrido antes con Edward, estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña… " Podría haberte ayudado" ¡Él no tenía ni idea de cuanto me habría gustado eso! Qué fácil habría sido compartir con él mi preocupación, sentir que iba a protegerme. Pero habría sido del todo egoísta, bastante difícil era de por si preocuparme por protegerme de mi misma como para encima soportar la idea de que él estuviera en peligro por mi culpa. No, definitivamente no. Debía manejar esto yo sola, por mi bien, pero sobre todo por el suyo. No quería que él se viera involucrado de ninguna manera. No soportaría que le lastimaran.

Cuando me calmé un poco subí a mi habitación, ya que no tenía hambre. Me dirigí a la ducha con el único propósito de dejar que el agua caliente despejara mi mente. Quise alargar ese momento durante horas, pero el agua fría se acabo y tuve que salir. Me puse rápidamente el primer pijama que encontré y me metí debajo de las mantas. Esa noche estaba muy cansada, sentía que ese dia se me había caído el mundo encima. No tardé mucho en empezar a sentir cansancio, poco a poco fui dejando atrás todos mis pensamientos e incluso me olvidé por un momento de todo el dolor. Ya solo escuchaba el sonido de mi respiración.

¿ Qué había sido eso? NO NO NO! Yo no estaba loca! No habían sido imaginaciones mias, no podían ser solo imaginaciones! Le había escuchado, a él. ¿No le bastó con la escenita de hoy? Definitivamente, por un motivo que desconocía, él me odiaba tanto que quería acabar conmigo… De cualquier modo.

De repente escuché unos pasos, y supe que ese iba a ser mi final.

**Bueno, sé que tardamos mucho en publicar la mayoría de capítulos pero esque estamos las dos super liadas con los exámenes. Lo sentimos mucho de verdad! Intentaremos subir capítulos mas a menudo.**

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a Belén ( Sweet Doll) por ayudarme en los momentos en los que la he necesitado y por ser una de mis mayores confidentes :DTe quiero!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
